


Meet the Family (Member)

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really hated hospitals. He especially hated them when someone he cared about was in the bed next to him. Stiles didn’t even know that werewolves could faint but Cora had proved that to him as soon as he was about to make the big reveal to his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family (Member)

He really hated hospitals. He especially hated them when someone he cared about was in the bed next to him. Stiles didn’t even know that werewolves could faint but Cora had proved that to him as soon as he was about to make the big reveal to his dad.

His dad who was currently pacing outside of the hospital room and ready to pounce on Derek as soon as he showed up. Stiles had called him when they were in the car on their way to the hospital and when he had hung up it had only taken one look at his dad to know that a lecture was imminent. His dad was pissed and there was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that he was going to take most of his frustrations out on Derek.

Now he was just sitting next to an unconscious Cora while the doctors didn’t know what was wrong. Exhaustion was the cause they were going with but Stiles knew it was just bullshit. He wasn’t expecting human doctors who dealt with human patients to know what was going on with a werewolf.

“He said he’d be here soon, right?” his dad asked, poking his head into the room.

“Yeah, Dad, he’s on his way,” Stiles sighed.

“Good.”

And then he went back to pacing outside. Stiles slumped against his seat, taking his phone out and checking to see if he had any missed calls or messages. There weren’t any and he exhaled agitatedly through his mouth. Part of him wanted Derek to never show up and another part of him wanted him to already be there.

His phone vibrated and he looked down at it, seeing that Derek had just arrived. Stiles got out of his chair, exited the room and stood next to his dad in the hall.

“He here?” his dad asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Please don’t yell at him.”

“Honestly I’m more tempted to yell at you.”

And okay, wow, that hurt a lot more than it probably should have. He gave a quick nod before stuffing his hands in his pockets and waiting for Derek. The older man didn’t disappoint either, walking down the hallway and locking eyes with him almost instantly.

Then he locked eyes with his dad and the nervous expression on Derek’s face was almost comical.

“What took you so long?” Stiles asked.

“I was having lunch with Jennifer,” Derek said and Stiles tried to suppress the surge of jealousy. “How’s Cora?”

“Stable for now,” Stiles said. “The doctors say it’s exhaustion but we both know that’s a little unlikely.”

“I don’t know,” his dad said, stepping between the two of them. “A doctor probably knows better than you do, Stiles.”

Stiles was only able to meet Derek’s eyes once before his dad was fully between the two of them. It was tense since this was their first official time meeting other than Derek being arrested by his dad.

Because of what Stiles had said.

And now he was dating Stiles.

He really didn’t know which one was worse.

“Derek.”

“Sir.”

Maybe if he just slipped back into Cora’s room neither of them would notice.

“Don’t even think about it, Stiles.”

Or maybe not.

“I’ve been told a lot of things today, Derek,” his dad said. “But I’m going to avoid talking about those things because there are more important things I want to discuss.”

“Anything you want to talk about is fine.”

“Good, because first I want to know why you thought getting involved with my underage son was a good idea.”

He seriously wished that he could just crawl into Cora’s room. Especially because this was all a show just to freak Derek out since Stiles had already been given permission to stay with Derek.

“You know he’s only 16 and you’re… how old exactly?”

“Twenty-three.”

“That’s a pretty big age difference,” his dad continued. “And experience difference.”

Oh God his dad did seriously not just say that.

“I know,” Derek said.

“And yet here you are.”

There was a long silence and Stiles didn’t even know what his dad was expecting. An apology? For Derek to run away? For him to say that everything between him and Stiles was a mistake?

“I know it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do,” Derek finally said. “And I should have waited for him to turn 18. But I’ve spent a lifetime denying the things that make me happy and I wasn’t going to do that anymore. Especially if denying him meant hurting him as well.”

He was looking at Stiles while he said it and he knew that he could hear his heart pounding in his chest. A goofy smile broke out on Stiles’ face and Derek smiled a bit as well before quickly giving a small cough and setting his mouth back into a straight line.

“Aw, jeez, it’s worse than I thought,” his dad groaned. “God, just go look after your sister and be sure to drop by for dinner sometime. I’ve got too much on my plate and older boyfriend is not a priority right now. And neither is Stiles’ story about werewolves. I’ll see you two later.”

He clamped a hand down on both of their shoulders before headed toward the exit.

“Werewolves?” Derek asked. “You told him about—”

It was probably safe to say that Derek wasn’t expecting Stiles to kiss him out in the open but if the quick reciprocation was anything to go by, he probably didn’t mind. His arms were wrapped around Derek’s neck as their mouths moved together and Stiles was totally prepared to slip his tongue in when Derek pulled back.

“What was that for?”

“You really really love me.”

“Of course I do.”

“I make your life better.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re never going to leave me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Derek said, his face ridiculously puzzled. “What’s all of this about?”

“You just said that to my dad and…oh shit, my dad,” Stiles said, quickly backing away. “I have to go try to convince him again because he’s going after the Darach and he doesn’t even know it. And you should look after your sister and I just—I gotta go. Love you. Bye.”

He pecked Derek on the mouth again before heading down the hall and then answering his phone because Scott was calling him.


End file.
